


Story About Taeil's Dangerous Phone And Jiho's Lack Of Experience

by Mianxxi55



Category: Block B
Genre: Dorms, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Taeil, he really should not fall asleep while his bandmates still be awake. Really.<br/>And about Jiho, he didn't have his first time not because he's naive. Definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story About Taeil's Dangerous Phone And Jiho's Lack Of Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Considered that this story is at Woo Jiho and Park Kyung's 19th or 20th years, okay?

"Flash"

 

"Flash"

 

"Flash"

 

BLOCK B members were worried as fuck because of the sounds of camera from everywhere and everytime in their dorm. Of course they knew who the owner was, that’s definitely their oldest hyung Lee Taeil with a stoned calm baby face. No, they would not let that devil fool them anymore (they let him played with them before not because they couldn’t stop him but damn, they couldn’t bear to throw scolds to that baby face) Really, who could get angry or scream if Taeil made the naive innocent lovely super cute expression like that?

So the other boys had to gather together to find a way to act against Taeil.

\- Taeil took all the pictures of us. - Minhyuk discontentedly started the discussion.

\- There are many ugly photos of me in that phone! - Yukwon rubbed his forehead.

\- I heard “click” sound somewhere when we’re having a bath. - Kyung bewilderedly turned to Jiho and got a hug from the taller boy.

\- This is a violating privacy action!

Jaehyo hit the table in angriness and got good responses from people around.

\- Guys, we need to solve this as soon as possible. - the second oldest concluded.

...

Taeil has just woken from a long sleep and suddenly felt himself to be blindfolded, his four limbs were totally tied. In the sleepiness, he still could hear some familiar voices.

“I can’t, he's too cute!”

“Come on, just strip him and take some pictures!"

"That’s bad Jaehyo hyung!"

"So what are we here for?"

"Just delete all the pictures in Taeil hyung’s phone okay?"

"It has a password! I've tried dozens but they’re all incorrect!"

Taeil was really awake then, he’s immediately frightened and sniffled.

\- Jihoon ah save me...

Yukwon stroked the poor older boy’s hair.

\- You know, Jihoon had been buried down 18 floors in hell.

\- Literally - Minhyuk lifted Taeil’s chin up.

\- So if you don’t reveal the password of the phone... - Kyung slightly touched Taeil’s thighs while his own thighs were being massaged by Jiho.

\- You will be raped by us and these images will be sent to Pyo Jihoon right then. - Minhyuk finished the threat.

Taeil shook his head in fear.

\- No... Jihoon...

\- It seems that he doesn’t agree with us.

BLOCK B boys all let out creepy smirks

Lights were turned off, and there’re pitiful screams somewhere.

...

At another place, Song Minho and Kang Seungyoon were shoveling the last shovels of soil to the hole. Pyo Jihoon removed the tape from his mouth and now he was trying hard to knock the box which was imprisoning him in despair.

\- I know he’s your best friend but this is the first time I meet him and we’re really burying him under 18 centimeters of solid, are we too impolite? - Seungyoon anxiously asked.

\- For god sake, if there’s a next time they ask us to do this, let's bury him under 180 meters deep! - Minho coldly replied.

...

\- I can’t believe that you assholes almost raped me together!

Taeil gritted his teeth in angriness while Yukwon and Minhyuk were pretending to be practicing some dance moves and ignoring him, Jaehyo was hiding into the kitchen, Kyung laying his head on Jiho’s lap pretending to be sleeping and Jiho’s just sitting and watching like a stone statue.

\- That's because there are too many dangerous images in your phone hyung, and why didn’t you set an easier password than the cheesy "Jihoonbabyismine"? - Kyung finally sat up because he couldn’t handle the silence there anymore.

Taeil was frantically checking the image library in his phone, he swore if his giant maknae was here he would tell him to knock out all these jerks!

\- And besides, we didn’t rape you hyung, that’s just a threat. I will never give my first time to someone like you. - Jiho aimlessly answered.

Taeil was going to throw Jiho a disgusting glare before he saw the suprised look to the leader from his childhood best friend then Taeil turned back to continue the search on his phone.

\- Don’t worry about the 19+ rated pictures of you and Jihoon, they’re still all there! I mean, there’re a lot of copies on our chatroom, if you lose some you can surf there to download them back.

“DAMN IT!!! I HATE YOU ASSHOLES!!!!!!”

...

Let’s forget about little Taeil and his angriness and come to the story of some minutes after that. Now our leader Woo Jiho was the one who’s having a problem when Park Kyung, his best friend from childhood was laughing like crazy at his face for hadn’t had his first time.

\- Don’t talk like you have had many experiences Park Kyung!

Jiho used his height to lift Kyung’s favorite pudding dish on top of the refrigerator which’s higher than Kyung almost one meter.

\- At least I had a boyfriend in elementary school, Mr. Naive.

\- Of course how could I forget that boy, especially the scene of him climbing up from the pool with his colorful Spongebob underwear.

Jiho hung the towel over his neck and walked in the bathroom to clean his makeup. When rubbing his face in the cool water, he recalled how Kyung’s heart lips curled into a beautiful smile and said a hello to him the first day they met. Damn it, Kyung’s beautiful gentle image always appeared in Jiho’s mind when he felt confused.

The bathroom door suddenly open with his small best friend in a huge shirt standing right there.

\- Hey Jiho, what about me giving you some experiences? - Kyung continued to tease Jiho with his seducing look.

\- Stop before you regret it Park Kyung.

\- Come on naive boy! - Kyung seemed not intent to let Jiho go that easily.

\- Don’t challenge my patience.

\- Our naive Jiho...

Kyung's words suddenly stuck in his throat when Jiho lifted him up on his shoulder and brought him back to their bedroom, not so difficultly because Kyung was really short and light-weighted.

Jiho threw Kyung onto the bed and quickly cornered the smaller boy until Kyung’s back hit the bed’s headrest.

\- Do you want to know why I threw the Spongebob boy into the swimming pool that day?

\- Because of his Spongebob underwear? ... - Kyung asked unsurely, his eyes were twinkling and damn, everytime cute Kyung appeared Jiho just wanted to do one thing.

\- No, because I like you understand?

Kyung opened his mouth for a response but it was blocked by Jiho’s lips. Damn, it made every parts of his body feel like being in an electric shock and damn, he liked this kiss the best even when he had never had any previous kisses to compare.

Kyung could feel Jiho’s arms around his waist to dragged their bodies closer to deepen the kiss. The atmosphere became serious when Jiho pulled Kyung’s shirt over his head before continuing the kiss. Kyung suddenly pushed the boy above him away for a breath, his chest was moving up and down in anxiety, his voice was softer than usual.

\- Jiho, if you continue doing this you will have to be responsible in the future!

\- We’re now all older than 18. - Jiho replied in breaths.

\- You will have to be with me for the rest of your life.

Jiho got closer for one more kiss.

\- I have been doing it for more than 10 years, I accept it.

...

\- Hey, how do you know all those things anyway? - Kyung asked curiously, he looked up at his now to be boyfriend’s eyes while sitting in his lap.

\- From the 30-minutes-long video of Taeil hyung and Jihoon in Taeil hyung’s phone. - Jiho leaned down to whisper into his boyfriend’s ear before leaving a kiss there.

\- Ah ha! - Kyung satisfiedly smiled.

\- What? What about Jihoon? Have I missed something? - Taeil suddenly woke up from a sleep, startled and asked his two younger members at the opposite corner of the living room.

Both Jiho and Kyung shook their heads.

Taeil really should not fall asleep later while his bandmates still be awake, really.

End.


End file.
